leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fashion item
Fashion items are clothing and accessories that can be bought at apparel shops in Alola. Most of them can also be obtained from visitors at Festival Plaza for Festival Coins (FC) at 1/100 of their regular cost (rounded down). Visitors will offer a random fashion item they are wearing (with a few exceptions, like white items that can be dyed), providing a chance for players to obtain fashion items they otherwise would not be able to. Locations Apparel shops are located in each of the major cities in Alola. Independent sellers with rarer items can also be found in the and at the Po Town . Dye Houses in Festival Plaza can dye white items (except Flower-Print Top, Ribbed Capris, Casual Shorts, Sporty Knee Socks, Low-Top Sneakers, eyewear, and hair accessories) to be different variations on most of the simple colors (red, yellow, green, blue, orange, navy blue, purple, and pink). There are three variations possible depending on the level of the dye house: pastel colors (all levels), dark colors (★★★ and ★★★★★ only), and bright colors (★★★★★ only). Dyed items can also be re-dyed to white. These items, white or dyed, cannot be obtained from Festival Plaza visitors in exchange for FC. List of male fashion items Pokémon Sun and Moon introduced a total 319 male fashion items (including the 6 default items), with a total cost of 8,257,040. Of these, 190 can be obtained in shops in either Sun or Moon (65 being obtainable in both), costing 4,775,790 in Sun or 4,900,790 in Moon; the remainder can only be obtained from visitors at Festival Plaza. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon added an additional 33 male items (including the 6 new default items), for a new grand total of 352 male fashion items costing overall 10,708,944. Of these, 222 can be obtained in shops in either Ultra Sun or Ultra Moon (92 being obtainable in both), costing 7,218,694 in Ultra Sun or 7,343,694 in Ultra Moon; the remainder can only be obtained from Festival Plaza visitors. Tops ‡|アクティブトップ Active Top|''Custom''|||—|''Default''}} |しれんサポーターTシャツ Trial Supporter T-Shirt|''Custom''|||—|Ilima's house}} |キャッチTシャツ Catch T-Shirt|''Custom''|||4,800|Heahea City}} |ピカシャツ Pika Shirt|''Custom''|||—|Pikachu Valley}} |カラテゴロモ Karate Robes|''Custom''|||—|Game Freak office}} |ジャラブレスト Jyara Breast|''Custom''|||500,000|Hau'oli Mall}} |アローラシャツ Alola Shirt|White, Black|Red, Yellow, Orange, Pink, Beige|Green, Blue, Navy Blue, Purple, Gray|1,800|Hau'oli City}} Bottoms ‡|アクティブボトム Active Bottoms|''Custom''|||—|''Default''}} |カラテズボン Karate Pants|''Custom''|||—|Game Freak office}} |ジャラタセット Jyara Tassets|''Custom''|||500,000|Hau'oli Mall}} Socks ‡‡|アクティブソックス Active Socks|''Custom''|||—|''Default''}} |ジャラグリーブ Jyara Greaves|''Custom''|||400,000|Hau'oli Mall}} Shoes }} }} ‡|アクティブシューズ Active Shoes|''Custom''|||—|''Default''}} |ジャラソール Jyara Soles|''Custom''|||400,000|Hau'oli Mall}} Bags }} }} ‡|アクティブバッグ Active Bag|''Custom''|||—|''Default''}} Hats }} }} ‡‡|アクティブハット Active Hat|''Custom''|||—|''Default''}} |ヒーローキャップ Hero Cap|''Custom''|||3,104|Malie Community Center}} |しれんサポーターキャップ Trial Supporter Cap|''Custom''|||—|Ilima's house}} |ピカキャップ Pika Cap|''Custom''|||—|Pikachu Valley}} |ドクロぼうし Skull Cap|''Custom''|||—|Po Town}} |ジャラヘルム Jyara Helm|''Custom''|||600,000|Hau'oli Mall}} Eyewear |エージェントグラス Agent Glasses|''Custom''|||—|Battle Agency}} List of female fashion items Pokémon Sun and Moon introduced a total 533 female fashion items (including the 6 default items), with a total cost of 11,086,600. Of these, 316 can be obtained in shops in either Sun or Moon (103 being obtainable in both), costing 6,457,640 in Sun or 6,582,640 in Moon; the remainder can only be obtained from visitors at Festival Plaza. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon added an additional 32 female items (including the 5 new default items), for a new grand total of 565 female fashion items costing overall 13,587,024. Of these, 363 can be obtained in shops in either Ultra Sun or Ultra Moon (137 being obtainable in both), costing 8,929,764 in Ultra Sun or 9,054,764 in Ultra Moon; the remainder can only be obtained from Festival Plaza visitors. Tops ‡|バカンストップ Vacation Top|''Custom''|||—|''Default''}} |しれんサポーターTシャツ Trial Supporter T-Shirt|''Custom''|||—|Ilima's house}} |キャッチTシャツ Catch T-Shirt|''Custom''|||4,800|Heahea City}} |ピカシャツ Pika Shirt|''Custom''|||—|Pikachu Valley}} |ララントップス Luran Tops|''Custom''|||600,000|Hau'oli Mall}} |ポケセントップ Pokémon Center Top|''Custom''|||—|Game Freak office}} |アローラシャツ Alola Shirt|White, Black|Red, Yellow, Orange, Pink, Beige|Green, Blue, Navy Blue, Purple, Gray|1,800|Hau'oli City}} Bottoms ‡|バカンスパンツ Vacation Pants|''Custom''|||—|''Default''}} |ラランボトム Luran Bottoms|''Custom''|||600,000|Hau'oli Mall}} |ポケセンスカート Pokémon Center Skirt|''Custom''|||—|Game Freak office}} Socks Shoes }} }} ‡|バカンスサンダル Vacation Sandals|''Custom''|||—|''Default''}} |ラランシューズ Luran Shoes|''Custom''|||500,000|Hau'oli Mall}} Bags }} }} ‡|バカンスバッグ Vacation Bag|''Custom''|||—|''Default''}} Hats }} }} ‡‡|バカンスハット Vacation Hat|''Custom''|||—|''Default''}} |ヒーローキャップ Hero Cap|''Custom''|||3,104|Malie Community Center}} |しれんサポーターキャップ Trial Supporter Cap|''Custom''|||—|Ilima's house}} |ピカキャップ Pika Cap|''Custom''|||—|Pikachu Valley}} |ドクロぼうし Skull Cap|''Custom''|||—|Po Town}} Eyewear |エージェントグラス Agent Glasses|''Custom''|||—|Battle Agency}} Hair accessories |ラランカチューシャ Luran Hairband|''Custom''|||700,000|Hau'oli Mall}} |ポケセンキャップ Pokémon Center Cap|''Custom''|||—|Game Freak office}} Trivia * The only version-exclusive fashion items that do not have direct parallels between Pokémon Sun and Moon are those sold at the Malie Community Center. In Sun, the sells hats for 25,000 each, while in Moon, she sells shoes for 50,000 each. * The Gracidea store at Hau'oli Mall (named after the homonymous key item that can also be obtained there), is the only apparel shop that does not play the Apparel Shop music theme played on other aptly-named apparel shops. de:Boutique/Sortiment USUM zh:服装样式列表（USUM）